Elite Wrestling Carnage
EWC Is a new Efed and News Column for other Efeds, the primary site is located on MSN at the Link above =Table of Contents= Show 1 Solitary Show 2 Xion EWC Salary Adjustments EWC Roster =Business= Elite Wrestling Carnage is an Independent Federation Owned and Operated by Eric Young and Eric Bischoff. With a Lease on a Building In Nashville, TN, that has the capacity to house up to 1000 people, Elite Wrestling Carnage Holds a single Roster that can be seen two nights each week. Eric and his Partner has come to an agreement to discuss all aspects of the promotion before making serious decisions like title defenses and venturing out to neighboring cities, but also to leave each other to personally book a show without interference. Eric Young taking charge of Solitary, Eric Bischoff taking charge of Xion. This New Promotion also makes money in other ways such as a team under Mr. Young's Management working to offer Hi-tech features with that EWC is allowed you use under license from an undisclosed marketing corporation requesting only twenty percent of the profits from these additional business transactions. Mr. Young and his partner look to building a great federation from the ground up, showing it has both no-how to come to rival these big name promotions such as OVW-RPG, WMW and Ultimate Chaos Wrestling, Big name promotions that cared more about a budget in the opening and worried more about the talent later, opening on nationally and internationally syndicated network stations, signing talents for high digit paychecks and low in-ring IQ's. A Work In Progress, EWC Looks too build itself up signing the top athletes that are in wrestling for the love of professional wrestling not the money big name promotions give you. Though they understand the Money is a major factor in keeping any talent happy, EWC offers a fair manor for getting ahead in the company, As well as showing the talent where they belong on the card by signing everyone to the same salary and offering raises and bonus's for matches they participate in, as well as some form monitary repercussion to losing or breaking rules. Elite Wrestling Carnage Opened its doors to the public with Solitary on January 19, 2008, to a rathr small crowd. Eric Bicshoff then found himself too busy with other matters to run the show he created and after not appearing at the first event, he sold his part back to Eric Young, who quickly picked the ball up and kept going, now having the infrastructure similar to a big name company by having an executive head over each show, it allows him to focus on marketing and getting Publicity for the company he is trying to establish. From Day 1 the Safety Commission has been on Eric's ass for various regulations, some Eric has bended to, others the Commission has taken extreme measures to get enforced, such as enlisting the help of ECW original 'New Jack' Who is already in heated battles with the executive head of Solitary, Revenge. What other legths with The Commission go through? Who else will they enlist? Category:Federations